1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to provide an eyeglasses assembly structure having a nose support which has an inserting part on the nose support to be directly engaged with a receiving slot of a frame for positioning so as to be assembled or disassembled from the frame easily without the need of other tools as well as prevent detachment from the frame accidentally, and to be engaged with an interior of the assembly holder so that the overall appearance of a pair of glasses is unaffected by the bonding elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Various eyeglasses, e.g. optical glasses, sunglasses, sport glasses and safety glasses, have different design for frame structure according to specific purpose and function. For instance, full-frame eyeglasses having a frame for enclosing a lens firmly are usually utilized as expensive optical glasses, whereas half-frame eyeglasses having a relative light weight are usually utilized as sunglasses, sport glasses, or safety glasses to increase users' expedience in outdoor activities, sports or construction work. Whether the eyeglasses are full-frame or half-frame form, they share the same characteristic of assembling a nose support to a middle bottom portion of the frame by fastening elements so that the eyeglasses can be placed and positioned on the nose.
The nose supports of the traditional eyeglasses structures are usually assembled to the frames by screwing the screw components on through holes of the nose supports. Although the abovementioned eyeglasses achieve various expected efficacy, e.g. positioning the frames on the nose and reducing discomfort of wearing the eyeglasses, they have some restrictions on the overall structural design that need to be improved. For instance, the nose supports must be assembled to the frames by screw components and other tools, so they cannot be attached to or detached from each other arbitrarily, and the screw components are prone to fall off from the glasses accidentally after the eyeglasses are is used for a long time. Furthermore, the screw components exposed to the exterior of the glasses may affect the overall appearance of the eyeglasses